A twisted fairy tale
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: Read and find out. This is a threeparter. Might change part three eventually
1. I'm Not That Girl

A/N: I do not own Instant Star or any characters here within. The song "I'm Not That Girl" is on the Wicked Soundtrack. Umm that's about it. Oh yea. There's a second part to this. It's called "So Much For Pretending"

* * *

Jude, the fiery former red head sat in the studio watching her sister, Sadie, and her producer/best friend/love of her life, Tommy make out. She started to hum a soft melody then started to strum some light guitar with a bit of a rock edge. Tommy looked up from his Malibu Barbie at Jude and spoke "You got something down?"

"No, just playing around" She lied. "I'm just going to go home okay, so you get on whatever it is you were getting on." With that she left Studio A and got in her car and drove off. She went home and perfected her song. When she got done it was about 6:12 and she had a performance at 7.

She left and drove to the Vinyl Palace, where she was performing. When she got there Portia immediately dragged her into her dressing room. When Portia was done Jude was dressed in faded dark blue jeans and a purple halter-top. Jude had light pink eye shadow on and some glittery lip-gloss. She got onto the stage and the crowd screamed; she looked around and saw Tommy and Sadie making out, that's when she decided that instead of getting mad she was going to get revenge. So after the allotted set, which was '24 hours' 'Stupid Girl' 'It Could Be You' 'My Sweet Time' and 'Overrated' she did her bows with the Speiderman Boys and let them exit. Jude stayed in place though, and Speed gave her an odd glance, she just nodded her head as a response. She went over to the stagehand and got an acoustic guitar.

Jude floated over to the microphone and spoke delicately into it, "Since you all have been such a great audience I'm going to sing a new song for you. I wrote it just today so it's still a little rough. It's called "I'm Not That Girl" and it's about two people close to me." She strummed some soft guitar then it got progressively harder. Her heavenly voice filled the Vinyl Palace for the last time that night, while she stared intently on Sadie and Tommy.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far  
don't lose sight of who you are  
don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
to the land of what-might-have-been  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...  
_

She finished the song and stepped off the stage with tears in her eyes. Darius flew up to her screaming about something then had a lighter tone when he reached Jude.

"Jude that was WONDERFUL! You HAVE TO RECORD THAT!" Darius beamed until he realized she was crying. "That was about Quincy wasn't it?" When Jude didn't answer Darius scowled "If you want me to break him and your sister up, I will."

"No! If they break up I want it to be because of them… not you." Jude looked around awkwardly "I mean I don't want them to break up, I just want them to be happy" Darius looked unconvinced

" Well as I've said before, take care of the coach, the coach will take care of you. So if you ever want anything, come to me." Jude just nodded and Darius walked off. She saw Tommy and Sadie coming and they both looked a mix of angry, hurt, and worried. Jude saw them but turned away and hauled ass out of there and into her dressing room. She locked the door, slid down the wall and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.

Outside of her door there was Sadie and Tommy, they heard her crying and trashing her room out of rage. They tried to get in but found the door locked. Sadie looked at Tommy worried. When she faced him she saw he had tears in his eyes. "Tom, she's just being over dramatic, nothing to be worried about." Sadie said trying to convince herself more than him.

"No! Sadie you don't understand! I love her!" Tommy gasped and covered his mouth. Sadie looked at him knowingly

"I know; I was just hoping that you would come to love me too. But I guess I was just fooling myself." Darius stormed in

"Where's Jude!" Tommy just nodded his head in the direction of her dressing room. A single tear slid down his cheek and he walked off. Sadie watched him with sad eyes but an idea forming in her head.


	2. So Much For Pretending

This is the second part of "I'm Not that Girl" I believe there's going to be a third part by yea anyways. "So Much For Pretending" is by Bryan White

* * *

So Much For Pretending

Jude awoke in a hospital room with Tommy, Sadie, Darius, Kat, Jamie, her mom and dad, Portia, Kwest and even Shay. "Wha- what happened?"

"After the show it seems you had a nervous breakdown, you wouldn't wake up." Darius stated plainly

"Oh, well I'm up… can I go home now?"

"Yes Sweetie," Victoria, her mother, cooed. "You may." Jude looked around the room. She saw Sadie holding Tommy's hand for dear life. When Sadie realized Jude was watching them she got up and left. On her way out she whispered to everyone 'Love you bye' They all looked at the retreating blond figure. "Well that was weird." Everyone laughed at Victoria's comment. A few hours later things were almost back to normal, Jude was going home. They arrived at their house and Jude signaled to her mom that she was going check on Sadie. Tommy had come with them so he just waited in Jude's room. All of the sudden Victoria and Tommy heard a loud shrill scream. Tommy ran into Sadie's room and saw what Jude was screaming about. Sadie was sprawled out across her bed, lifeless, with a note clasped in her hands.

"_I'm sorry everyone. The pressure was just too much. I got kicked out of college among other things. Mom, I love you. Tell Dad that I'm still disappointed in him but I love him nonetheless. And Jude, I wrote a song… I know that it's your thing but…I had to get this out, so I took a page from your book. And you can change it a little but keep the general message. It's called 'So Much For Pretending'…_

_Straight out of some story  
You walked in, in all your glory  
I thought you were perfect for me  
I was out of my mind  
Looked like I was winning  
It was the best love I'd ever been in  
Just when we were beginning  
The end-you left me behind_

_And I was looking forward to a happy ending  
So much for pretending_

_I should have known better  
Than to think of happy ever  
After-you and me together  
I was out of my league  
I kept my heart hidden  
And now I'm wishing that I didn't_

_Oh who am I kidding  
You weren't even intrigued_

_And I was looking forward to a happy ending  
So much for pretending_

_It could have been beautiful  
If I'd only met you  
If I'd only let you know  
What you meant to me  
And if I could I would  
Give you a demonstration  
Of how my imagination  
Thought it ought to be  
So much for pretending_

_Ooh yeah, pretending...pretending  
So much for pretending_

Please record it for me, and let Tommy know that he should act on the feelings that he's been hiding, he'll know what I'm talking about. And also tell him that that song is dedicated to him. I give you permission to… You and him are free to be whatever he wants you to be. And my advice, don't let him control the relationship, whatever relationship it is. I love you sis and good luck."

Tommy held the weeping Jude while in shock. Victoria ran downstairs to call 911. A few minutes later they heard sirens blaring down the street. The EMTs came rushing in the door. They pulled her onto a stretcher and told Victoria that there was still a chance. Sadie was breathing, but it was shallow, and she had a weak heartbeat. So there was still a chance. Victoria rode in the ambulance with Sadie and Jude rode with Tommy in his Viper.

Hours passed and they still had no news. Finally a doctor came and said that there was some damage and Sadie was in ICU. Jude decided that she would do what Sadie had asked. Her and Tommy spent the whole night in the studio coming up with music and recording.

At around 1:30 am Victoria called Jude in tears. She couldn't understand a word she was saying so she told her mom that she'd be right there. When Tommy and her got to the hospital Jude was shaking. Tommy put a comforting arm around her and they walked to where Victoria was. She was crying too hard so a nurse came and told them that Sadie had passed away. Jude stood still, she threw Tommy's arm off of her and ran to her mom. She pulled her mom into a hug while just staring numbly at the wall. Tommy walked over to the Harrison women and hugged them. Then he turned around and walked out of the building. He called Stuart, Sadie and Jude's father, and told him the situation. Stuart rushed to the hospital and met Tommy at the doors. They ran to where Jude and Victoria were, and pulled them into a deep hug while he started to cry. Jude was the only one not shedding a tear. Tommy made a mental note to ask her about that later. They all sat in the hospital room crying through the night, except for Jude. Not once did she shed a tear.


	3. Elegy

_**Elegy**_

A week later, the day after the funeral, Jude walked in the Studio. Darius immediately dragged her into Studio A, where Tommy and Kwest were, and said that she had to record something. Tommy finished the rest of his sentence.

"…So Much For Pretending. Someone, I don't know who, recorded over it. I'm sorry Jude." Tommy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged it off and said okay.

Stuart and Victoria Harrison barged into Darius' office. "Darius we need to talk to Tom."

"Sorry you can't right now Ms. Harrison, he's recording with Jude."

"Well this is about Jude." Stuart stated bluntly

"It will have to wait."

"NO! It won't!" Darius had never seen Mr. Harrison so angry, not even when Jude was busted for vandalism and underage drinking. So he caved.

"Ok, I'll go pull him out of Studio A. You two wait here."

"Alright." Stuart looked pleased with himself. Darius dragged Tommy out of Studio A, telling him that Jude's parents were there wanting to talk to him. Tommy entered the room with a questioning gaze.

"You two wanted to talk to me?" Tommy questioned

"Yes, Please sit down." Stuart motioned towards one of many couches and chairs in Darius' off. "We would like to talk to you, alone" Stuart glared at Darius.

"Okay, I can take a hint." With that Darius left.

"We're really worried about Jude. We've all been going to grief counseling, and we've all cried. Hell, even I have cried. But Jude hasn't looked in the least bit sad. She's always in her room or here at the studio." Stuart said

"Yea, and even when she's here she's really quiet." Tommy interjected.

"That's what I mean, I think that she's trying to be strong for us and we can't get it through her head that she doesn't have to be. She shouldn't be bottling this up, she needs to let it out."

"I totally agree, but why are you telling this to me and not Jude?"

"Because, we were wondering if you could possibly let her live with you, so you can help her deal with this. She's more comfortable with you."

"Do you really think that it's a good idea, I mean I'm comfortable with it, but if you do this she might think that you don't want her."

"She knows we love her."

"I don't think that this is a good idea, but since you two do, then whatever to help." There was an awkward silence between the three for a hew minutes before Tommy broke it "So who's gonna break the news to Jude that her family's abandoning her?"

"We're not abandoning her, we're trying to help."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Stuart, but who's gonna tell her?"

"I think you should" Victoria piped up

"Of course you do." Tommy sighed "I guess I'll do it after she's done recording." Tommy walked to the direction of the studio shaking his head, mumbling something under his breath. When he walked into the studio Kwest was shaking his head "What now?"

"She can't nail it, this is worse than the Shay incident, maybe D will give her like a leave of absence or something."

"No, he's too much of an ass and she's too stubborn."

"True. Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, let's just do a few more takes and hope she pulls through." They did a few more takes with the distracted Jude, in the middle of the second verse of 'So Much For Pretending' she ripped off her headphones, screamed, stormed out, and ran into Studio C, a.k.a. the broom closet. Jude slammed the door and slid down the wall. She started to cry but instead just got up, went back into Studio A and nailed the song. Tommy approached her afterwards cautiously. "Jude, I have a question for you." She just looked up at him expectantly "Would you like to move in with me for a while, maybe permanently."

"No, my parents need me."

"Jude, I didn't want to tell you this but this was their idea." Jude looked up at him and he just nodded.

"Ok, can I move in tonight?" Jude asked sullenly

"Ummm, sure. You're not mad?"

"At you, no, at them, definitely."

"Alright. Let's get some things from your parents house." The car ride to the Harrison house was quiet. Jude walked into her house, packed a few boxes, and packed Tommy's Hummer then left. An hour or two later Jude was settled into the guest room of Tommy's three-story mansion.

The next few days were the same. Tommy and Jude would get up, take a shower, get dressed and go to work. Jude barely spoke a word to anyone. Tommy was starting to get scared. That day when they went home from work Tommy stopped Jude from going straight to her room.

"Jude, I wanted to know how you're holding up."

"I'm fine Tommy I'm just really tired can I go to bed now."

"No, you aren't fooling anyone. It's okay to be sad that Sadie is gone; it's okay to be mad at her. It's okay. You just need to let yourself feel that, feel anything."

"What if I don't want to feel!"

"You HAVE to!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's not healthy to bottle up your feelings. And it's not your fault that Sadie's dead"

"YES IT IS! SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF US! BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She stormed into her room, fell onto her bed and cried. Tommy heard her but just let her be. Jude needed to let it out. That night she cried herself to sleep. She seemed better when she woke up but at night she'd cry herself to sleep. Tommy didn't let her know but Darius was threatening to release her from her contract. He kept reminding Darius that her sister had just killed herself. But despite herself Jude was in the studio scribbling away, she'd never let anyone see what she was writing. Then her and Tommy would go home.

After a straight week of crying herself to sleep she vowed that she'd no longer cry, she'd be strong again. "Tommy?"

"Yes Jude?"

"Can we go to the studio?"

"Why? It's our day off." Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"You'll see."

"But…" Tommy wined

"Well do you have a studio here?"

"Yes, I actually do." Tommy led Jude to his in-home studio and then she shooed him away. a few hours later she came out with a cd, which she handed to Tommy to give to Darius. The first time Tommy heard the song was at her next concert, per Jude's request. Jude went through her normal set and ended with this song.

_Teardrop on a fragile eyelash  
She's looking like a dream  
Hoping for some understanding  
And answer or at least  
Cunning word a single sentence  
To restore her heart  
Aching since the day I left her  
Crossing lonely seas_

_Silent tears of a woman   
Make a warrior cry  
Heaven, I beg you  
Please release hopes from fears_

_This is my elegy  
Do you know what I feel?   
This is my elegy  
Do you believe it's real?  
Will I hold you in my arms again?_

_Dewdrops on a single rosebud  
This purity of rain  
Reminds me of the moment I left her  
Kisses filled with pain  
And if I should leave her waiting  
For another year  
Will she ever know the answer?  
Will she follow me?_

_Silent tears of a woman  
make her warrior cry  
Heaven, I beg you  
Please release hope from fears_

_this is my elegy   
do you know what I feel?  
This is my elegy  
Do you believe it's real?  
Will I hold you in my arms?  
Hold you in my arms again?_

_Cunning word, a single sentence  
to restore her heart  
Aching since the day I left her  
Crossing lonely seas_

Afterwards Tommy decided to ask her to move in with him, permanently, as his fiancée. Screw consequences, screw his job, and screw the age difference, she needed someone that cared and loved her. She of course accepted.


End file.
